Kohpashka Derengald
Kohpashka is a deuteragonist in Destiny's Courage. He was the Head Ice Mancer of the Resistance, and one of its best sword masters. Kohpashka had come from the northern-most mountain ranges; specifically the mountain village of Mun'Kais. While he abandoned it, nigh on going rouge, he did not lose his heart. Kohpashka proves to be an integral part of John's growth and adaption to Wing Haven. Koh uses a specialized blade-staff that allows for the quick and agile decimation of his opponents. History Early Life Kohpashka had been living peacefully in his isolated mountain village. It had been protected from the war that had been raging past the foothills, and the people were okay with that. Due to being a mountain village, the most common element for people to be born with was Ice. So it was no surprise when Kohpashka, in his youth, began exhibiting control over the harsh but beautiful element. But the peace of the mountains was not meant to last forever. For the first time in the village's history, orks had been sighted climbing their hills. Upon this realization, the village council came together and voted on what to do. It was unanimous: if we retaliate, we'll be found out, so stay quiet and stay safe. Unfortunately, one of Kohpashka's brothers, Tahin, wanted to ambush the orks. Somehow, the hot head had managed to convince a small band to follow him. Kohpashka had initially wanted nothing to do with the endeavor, seeing Tahin as the rash fool he was. But their sister, Gayle, convinced Kohpashka to come with her to go with the band. Having a soft spot for his beloved sister, Kohpashka gave in, if only to protect his siblings in the escapade. The group snuck away, tracked down the orks, and ambushed them. But they had underestimated the orks. The ambush may have given them the advantage of surprise, but it did not last long at all. As the orks starting getting their fight together, casualties began mounting for the humans. Then Gayle joined this count. Upon retreat and return to the village, Kohpashka immediately attacked Tahin. When stopped by the others, Koh resorted to verbal assaults, blaming his brother for Gayle's death. The next thing Kohpashka did was pack up and leave, wanting nothing more to do with his brother. Thoughts of killing Tahin would often rear their ugly forms in Kohpashka's head, but then beautiful images of Gayle chiding him would counter. ...that was twenty years ago... Joining the Resistance Following his abandonment of his village, Kohpashka wandered Koroth'kan's wilds for several weeks. He encountered numerous villages and cities: some whole, some destroyed, some free or protected by the Resistance, some occupied by orks. If the places were occupied by orks, he would strive to help free the village/city of the menace. While not always successful, word quickly spread of a "White Knight" causing trouble for the orks across the land. This of course caught the attention of the Resistance, and they tried many times to enlist his service. But with every offer came Kohpashka's seemingly inevitable refusal, the Resistance's leadership eventually deciding to give up. They did, however, get a kind of treaty with Koh, he then being an ally. While he made no promises as to his availability, Kohpashka would assist the Resistance. This agreement lasted for several years, even unto the point of Kohpashka semi-settling down and having a family: marrying Karen and having a daughter, Gayla, she having her name inspired by her lost aunt. The day Kohpashka agreed to join the Resistance was also the day he never thought would come. The village his family lived in was a safe, protected area not under the Resistance's watch. The threat of an ork attack was never considered, for it was thought to be too unlikely. But alas, an attack did indeed come, and the village was caught unprepared. In spite of Kohpashka's immense skill in both swordsmanship and Ice, he and the too-small village militia were at a severe disadvantage. While the villagers were evacuated, their future still looked bleak. If it weren't for the group of warriors sent by the Resistance in reinforcement, Kohpashka's village would've no longer existed. Reawakened to the threat of ork invasion, Koh didn't hesitate to join the Resistance, finally realizing his family would never be safe so long as the orks pressed their attacks. Destiny's Courage Journey to the King Write the first piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Description Kohpashka is of a tall, lean and muscular frame. While not super tall, being mid-6-feet, his solid form more than makes up for the lack of towering. His face is rough, especially with the silvery shadow-of-a-beard on his strong chin. His skin is kind of pale, most likely a side effect of mastery of and friendship with Ice. Kohpashka's hair is a bright, colorless white, set in a mullet-style. The "business" end is spiky, and swept back over his head, while the "party" end hangs loose and relaxed on his back. His eyes are a stark contrast to the rest of him, being a deep, strong green. Personality Kohpashka is an Ice Mancer, and his personality matches his element. Cold and blunt, he is very no nonsense and doesn't take crap from anybody. He won't hold back if you do something wrong, and a multitude of people get very frustrated by Kohpashka. Some might even hate him. But he doesn't give a dang, for while he's cold, he's also very respectful. Despite being older than Rohan, the Resistance Leader, Koh willingly follows the young man into battle, mostly because Rohan hasn't given Koh any reason to doubt him...yet, that is. So while many are aggravated by Kohpashka's demeanor, don't let it fool you. Like most of the animals of Wing Haven, Koh's a lot warmer on the inside. Trivia *Kohpashka's name used to be spelled (and pronounced) 'Kopaka' like the Ice Toa from BIONICLE of the same name. Gallery Category:Male Character Category:Ice Mancer Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Humans